The Difficulties of having Tsukiyomi Ikuto as Your Boyfriend
by MissXAmulet
Summary: After Ikuto going down on one knee and pleading Amu to go with with him to Europe, they must find a way to make this work. Because Amu's parents don't know, her friends don't know, and not to mention Ikuto is now a popular violinist being stalked by fangirls. How will this work?
1. Chapter 1

Amu&Ikuto: O.o ANOTHER ONE!

Mxa: Y-yeah? At l-least it's M!

Amu&Ikuto: WHAT?!

Amu: NAAAAAAWWWWWW!

Ikuto: I love you, Mxa! (hugs)

Mxa: (blushes, then pushes him away) No, you don't. You love my stories!

Ikuto: Who cares if you dont own us!

Amu: E-enjoy...!

...

A very handsome cat-boy leaped onto the balcony, not even needing a chara-change. Ever since his beloved Amu got a new house, he'd been memorizing how to get up there.

Of course, since Yoru left, he couldn't chara change.

Opening the unlocked screen door, Ikuto took one final glance at his sleeping kitten, before placing a bag of treats on her floor. If he left, then saw her face, he would never be able to forgive himself for making her feel this way.

Amu was like his catnip.

Heart burdened with guilt, he crossed the room to her, before placing a pillow-soft kiss on her forehead, then her eye-lids, then her nose, cheeks, and finally her soft pink lips. God, even though she was most definetly asleep, Ikuto could feel the sparks everytime they touched.

He wanted to crawl in bed with her, snuggle against her warmth, then wake up to her sweet face.

But he had his future to think of.

He remembered her face when he came back, most definetly surprised...

And happy. There was no doubt.

He remembered spending a week with her, on occasion kissing, going on dates, all those things he'd wanted to do from the start.

But what about his violin career? His father?

His heart and mind were torn between his two loves.

Ikuto's face scrunched up in frustration, then he almost punched the wall. But his strawberry was sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her up.

With one final glance, he jumped off the balcony into the darkness of the night.

...

11:09

"HELL NO!" Amu's eyes widened, as she saw the bag of treats. She vaguely glanced at the note on top, but realized she didn't have to.

She knew, unfortunately, that Ikuto was leaving her again.

"C'mon, c'mon, when does your plane leave..." she found herself whispering, then re-read the note.

If possible, her eyes widened even more, as she read the numbers: 12:00.

Ikuto was not leaving her.

...

Ikuto sat on his luggage, fiddling with the strap of his violin case.

By accident, he'd bought a second ticket.

How badly did he want to stay with Amu? Very badly.

He'd remembered one day, he was so sick, he had to delay one of his concerts. It was so severe, he went to the doctor. The doctor said, that he didn't know what he had. But that very same night, Amu called him, and to his surprise, he felt... Good!

Apparently, it was love sickness. There was no cure but Amu herself.

Amu ran through the crowds, then glancing at her watch.

11:47

"Damnit, Ikuto!" she cried out, then she saw it. A head of midnight blue.

"Ikuto..." she started, but it came out as a whisper. "IKUTO!" she screamed, and then the man turned to face her. It was Ikuto, all right. His face was a mixture of shock, fear, and sadness. She could only imagine what her face looked like.

As Ikuto held out his arms, she didn't hesitate to run into them. Amu could hear his short, ragged breaths as he buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck, then his soft lips met hers.

She gripped him tighter, ignoring the fact that the plane was leaving in ten minutes, people were staring, and that her mind was numbly cut off. Then they parted, Amu finding her hand pulled by him.

"Amu, I love you. I can't leave you again! Please, come to Europe with me!"


	2. Chapter 2 What The Fudge

Mxa: I deleted Reflections! :D

Amu: Why are you so happy about it?

Mxa: I HAVE A M STORY FOR YA!

Ikuto: HELL TO THE YES! (accidently hits Amu)

Amu: OH ITS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG BITCH!

Mxa: Do you want a preview? Hit me up in a review, and if your review is awesome enough, I will give you a special sneek peek! (Totally ignoring world war 3)

Amu: (holds up a knife) Enjooooooooy!

...

Amu's POV

What. The. Fudge.

WHAT AM I DOING HERE?

On a plane, in the air, Ikuto holding my hand like a life raft, like I am a ledge over a pool of lava. Not saying I don't like it, but he suddenly just picked me up bridal style, hopped on the plane, without my consent or anyone else's-

Damn.

Without anyone's consent. Without luggage. With the most popular violin player in the whole effing world, constantly being stalked by the press, fangirls...

Fangirls? Fangirls. And I'm, apparently, his girlfriend. Let that sink in nice and good.

3... 2... 1...

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I'M SCREWED!

...But looking at Ikuto's adorable, sleeping face, I can't even help but think that following my my love to Europe would be the right choice. I never want to leave him again.

I just hope they won't notice that I'm gone.

...

Tada(gay)se's POV (sorry, couldn't help it!)

"WHERE IS HINAMORI-SAN?" Here I am, standing at her front door, screaming at my phone, at Rima. She usually knows where she is.

"I don't freaking know! Shut up already!" She shrieked through the phone, causing my ears to burst.

"Well then-" but then I was cut off by Rima's shrill voice.

"Ever since Tsukiyomi came back, she's been more happy than ever! Happier than you could ever make her!" I could practically see the smile through the phone. "So shut your little princey face, dick. Tsukiyomi and Amu belong to-" I cut her off by slamming my phone on the ground.

The black cat of misfortune took my Amulet Heart.

The pirate took my princess.

Ikuto took my Amu.

...

Amu's POV

"Ikuto. Ikuto, wake up! We're here!"

He groaned, blinked, then his eyes focused on mine. "You're not mad...?" he muttered, mainly to himself, but I still heard it. Instead, I pulled him upright, then kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised, then smirked at me.

"That was totally out of character..." I smacked him upside the head, then pulled his luggage out from the carry-on.

"C'mon!" I grinned, then I ran out of the plane, hand-in-hand with Ikuto, excited for him, for us.

Then I was instantly greeted by millions of fangirls.

"TSUKIYOMI-SAN!"

"TSUKI-KUN, I LOVE YA!"

Holy crap. This was worse than I thought.

...

Mxa: Remember to leave a review, vote on my poll, and grab some popcorn, because World War 3 is breaking out right now.

Ikuto: AMU I'M SORRY!

Amu: YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR SINS!


End file.
